


Overheard Wonders

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Beginnings [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: John gets a real surprise when he overhears his siblings one night.





	Overheard Wonders

At fourteen, John hasn’t ever thought about it, the closeness between his older brother and sister. It has been that way all his life, after all. John adores his siblings and has spent his young life following them around.

Which is why, one winter evening, he finds himself at Ben’s door after a bad dream. Their parents are off at another long business trip and Ben always knows just what to say to make him feel better. He’s a few steps from the door when he hears the first moan. John stops dead and feels his face flush because that has to be _Jena_ and… is she masturbating in Ben’s room?! 

Needing confirmation, John goes to the door and puts his hand on the knob just as he hears another moan, this one deeper. That… Ben? They’re in there together?! He opens the door as quietly as he can, just enough to peek through the open sliver, and what he sees floors him.

Jena’s on her knees, her head back with Ben’s hand tight in her hair as her beautiful breasts bounce every time Ben moves behind her. Even at just sixteen, they’re more than handfuls John suddenly wishes he could grasp. Ben’s hips slap into her plush ass over and over, eliciting more gasps and moans as Jena takes it. There’s no mistaking what they’re doing even as John tries to think of something else it could be. Every hard thrusts sends a trickle of heat between John’s legs as he guiltily watches his siblings fuck.

Ben lets go of Jena’s hair and then shoves her face down against the bed. He bends over her to slam harder into her more than willing body. John’s eyes widen as he watches his brother’s thick cock plunge into his sister’s glistening snatch again and again as she begs for more. 

“Quiet,” Ben tells her after a particularly hard thrust has her almost yelling. “Don’t wake up John.”

Too late.

John reaches down and presses a hand against his own cock as it hardens between his legs. He wonders what it would feel like to be in Ben’s position, how good Jena’s pussy feels, maybe how her mouth might be around him. He knows about sex of course; he’s not a baby! And he’s known Jena is beautiful for longer, enough that maybe he’s tried to peek at her a few times coming out of the shower, but he’s never thought it _this_ far.

“Ben, cum in me. Please, fill me up!” Jena moans out and John has to bite down on his fist to keep from groaning. He stuffs his hand into his pants, jerks his needy cock hard as Ben continues to drill into her tight pussy. 

“How many times have you cum?” Ben asks, his voice sounding so quiet and calm as ever.

“Not enough!”

Ben’s lips curl up a bit before he grabs onto her hips and starts jerking her back into every thrust to drive himself in as deep as he can. It has Jena crying out anew and then she jerks, her eyes rolling back as she cums. Ben grunts with a last few thrusts before stilling, buried to the hilt. A shudder runs down John’s back as he realizes what just happened. And then he’s cumming over his fingers, barely muffled at the thought of Ben’s hot cum filling their sister’s body.

He quickly escapes to bed and tries not to think about it. 

Trying not to though is hard as heck. Everytime he looks at either of them for the next few days, he can remember what they’d looked like together and has to escape lest they see his hard-on. They don’t question him, even if John catches more than a few confused or concerned looks.

The day before their parents are set to return, John finally can’t take it anymore. He waits until Ben’s out of the house and then asks Jena, “Can we talk?”

“Of course,” she answers from the couch, setting down her text book. “What’s up?”

How to explain it… John takes a deep breath, hands clasped behind his back, and then blurts, “I saw you and Ben the other night. In… In his room.”

There’s silence for several seconds as she stares at him. They’re both blushing and John wishes abruptly he hadn’t said anything after all. 

“You…” Jena trails off, biting her lip a second. “Are you gonna tell?”

“No!” It hadn’t even crossed his mind. “I just… I don’t know. Wanted you to know? I guess?”

She tilts her head. “Well. Thanks?”

“Yeah. No problem.” John shifts from one foot to the other and then turns on his heel to leave. Before he can escape to the hall though, he pauses and his traitorous mouth opens. “It… looked like it felt good.”

“It does. A lot.”

John glances back at her and finds Jena watching him very closely. And he’s already gone this far so he throws out like a gauntlet, “Makes me wanna try.”

“Got a sweetheart you haven’t told me about?” Jena grins and it’s only a little awkward as she totally misunderstands him.

“Maybe.” No reason not to hedge his bet. Jena gets up, walking over to him to touch his arm.

“Are we okay?” she asks quietly to keep it between them and he realizes they’re the same height now since his last growth spurt.

“Yeah, I mean. Why wouldn’t we be?”

She searches his face and then leans over to kiss his cheek. “Good.”

Close as she is, it doesn’t take much for John to pull her in against him but instead of a hug, John goes in for a kiss of his own. It’s light and has her staring at him a second before her eyes fall closed and she kisses _him. _Her mouth is soft and it’s easy to let her lick into his own. The unexpected flick of pleasure he feels when her tongue slides along his just makes him hold her tighter. Jena’s hands slide around his neck as they explore each others’ mouths. 

Without thinking much about it, John presses Jena back up against the doorframe and starts running his hands down her sides to clasp her hips. The tight jean shorts she likes to wear don’t leave much to the imagination but feeling her firm body is different. He gets one hand under her shirt and cups one perfect breast, kneading it through her bra. The little moan it nets him gets caught between their lips and then Jena’s reaching down to pull off her shirt. John breaks off reluctantly so she can tug it off and watches her unclasp her bra so her full breasts hang freely. 

“Like what you see?” she asks, smirking, and John kisses her again to keep from saying something stupid. He grabs onto both breasts, enjoying the soft fullness that can’t quite fit in his hands fully. Rubbing her nipples, pinching them, it’s nice to get up close and personal with what he’s just peeked at before. 

Jena presses into his hands and then he feels her own at his pants. He hadn’t realized he’s hard until she has him freed and curls her dainty fingers around his cock. John can’t stop himself from rutting into her hand. She laughs into his mouth and tugs one of his hands between her legs. Without having to be told, John gets her shorts unbuttoned and shoves inside. Her wet lips are so _hot_ and John loves the way she gasps as he slides his fingers along them. He finds her hole on accident as one finger presses into her, but that just means he gets to feel how tight her heated inner walls can get. 

“I need you inside me,” Jena groans, rolling her hips as he gets another finger in and John just about cums thinking about his cock being there instead. “Get on the floor.”

John doesn’t want to stop touching her but he drops down to the floor. Jena shimmies out of her shorts, no underwear to impede anything, and straddles his hips. He’s immediately groaning at the slick slide of her soaking pussy pressed against his shaft. Kissing her hard, John grabs Jena’s hips and forces her to rock against him, sliding those slick lips along his aching cock. It’s so much better than his hand already but when Jena shifts just right and the head of his throbbing rod finds her hole, it’s even better. Jena doesn’t waste time in pressing onto him, taking him inch after inch until he feels her wetness against his crotch. And it’s so fucking good, her tight walls clenching around him all wet and soft. He jerks inside her and they both moan.

Jena starts bouncing on his dick almost immediately, driving him into her over and over. It makes her breasts swing and he can’t stop from sucking one nipple into his mouth as her sopping wet pussy engulfs him over and over. He wants more, though, and it doesn’t take much effort to roll them over and shove Jena on her back. Then he’s kneeling between her legs and sinking back into her heat. John pounds into her needy pussy as Jena holds onto him, her legs tight on his hips and urging him with every thrust. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me!_” she moans and John can’t stop the sharp jerk of his hips as he buries himself in her tight hole again and again. He remembers how it looked when Ben did, how he’d cum in this pussy only a few nights ago (probably a lot more), and his hands tighten on her thighs as he slams deep to the hilt every time.

“You feel so good,” John tells her, wishing he could just be inside her like this forever. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna tear you in two.”

“Do it! Fuck me harder, fill me up with your cum!”

John groans and bites down on her shoulder as he thrusts faster into her soaked snatch. And then he’s coming, feeling ropes of cum shoot out to coat her insides with everything he’s got. He can’t stop drilling into her as she cries out and clenches on him. 

“Yes, yes, fill my naughty hole, _yes!”_

John buries his cock deep for every shot of cum and imagines it soaking into every inch of her, his seed filling up her womb. When he’s finally still, he lays panting on top of her as Jena pets his hair.

“Pent up, huh?” she asks, laughing softly and kissing his temple.

“Maybe.”

Jena shifts a little and John bites back a groan as it causes him to move inside her. Her legs are still tight around him to keep him there. 

“We could have been doing this years ago if I knew you were interested.”

John lifts his head, staring at her. “Really?”

“_Duh_. That’s a nice cock you got there, little brother. I bet it gets as big as Ben’s later.” Her smile grows sly as he pulses inside her. “I wouldn’t mind getting my lips around it.”

John groans but within a few minutes, he’s fucking into her mouth as she takes him all the way. They spend the rest of the day entwined with John’s cum dripping out of her used pussy. 


End file.
